Kokoro no Anrui
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: AU IYFafr. UDATED! Yokai by blood, human by heart, otherworly by power. Gifted with a power that normal demon's don't have. The clairvoyant human rised Sesshomaru is out for answers of his brith. will he surive or will his lonely tears be silenced forever
1. Lonely girl koroko, the begining

Chapter1 

The lonely girl koroko

She was Kokoro, and She was not like any her age. She was just a lonely girl in need of a hobby, and that hobby more of an obsession was with the local creatures called Yokai (demons). That day which she remembered well was a cold and bleak December day and she was bored as always. She went for walk in demon country. Yeah Demon country, Kokoro wasn't all that bright; she was brave if a little crazy at times but that was Kokoro for you. She was walking in the woods when a light snow began to fall.

That's when she heard it; it was the sounded like a crying child. She followed the sound it lead here to a small clearing in the trees, which was littered by the tattered, torn, bloody remains of what appeared to have once been a Female Yokai or so Kokoro thought. 'Who could have done such a horrific deed?' Koroko wonder as walked around the remains, her face now pale with dread. She had seen death before in mountains, but never this violent. Koroko came to the where the belly of the beast was, on the ground only feet away was a crying Yokai whelp only a few hour old. It appeared humanoid in form almost like any human child, but it had purple strips on each of his cheeks, and a blue Crescent moon on its forehead. Kokoro moved to the child, her loving heart wouldn't let her just leave it there to die. She took off her Haroi(kimono jacket) she wrapped it around the crying demon child. "Sshshh, Little one," She cooed to calm it. "Well look at this you're a little boy." Kokoro rocked the demon, in her arms like she would any baby. It was miracle he survived at all, seeing how horribly the obvious mother Yokai was slain.

Koroko would later explain that the remains looked like they had been ripped to shreds by giant claws. She looked down at the demon, who seemed calm now. He yawed sleepily in Kokoro's arms. He cooed questioning at her. Kokoro smiled reinsuring at him. "I guess you need a name, hum." Kokoro cooed back as she tried to think of a good name. Remembering her Kanji class, which she was no good at, she worked out a name. "Well, you survived when no one should, I guessed you defeated the circle of life, in a way. So I will call you…"

Kokoro smiled brightly. Yes that a great name. She had it, that statement before gave her a great name for him, and one she was acutely quite fond of. "I will call you, Sesshomaru." Kokoro finished as she smiled lovingly at the newly named Sesshomaru, who cooed approvingly at the name. Kokoro then turned and left, a cooing little Sesshomaru in her arms, she was returning back to her modern home near the wilds of Demon country. Now she had a secret, but she had no need to keep it, her parents were never around to care, and her older half sister was just happy to have Kokoro out of her hair, and as for school.

Kokoro had online classes she could do in her room, the joys of being rich. There where plenty of things in the attic she could use for Sesshomaru. She had no friends to get in the way, she had all the time in the world for her little one. The snow stated to fall harder by the time she was half way home, Sesshomaru soon asleep in her arms. 


	2. Betaryed hearts, pain of the lonely dark

Chapter 2

Broken hearts, the pain of the lonely dark

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V) It has been some years since my mother decided; it would be for the better if I went to the Ten-rye Shinto boy's boarding school. It's been hard and very lonely here but I survived. The duo Inuyasha and Miroku have been giving me troubles about my gift well actually my curse. Saying that I'm a freak, because I don't like the dark or being alone. They just don't understand. "Hey Sesshomaru." it's Inuyasha again, yet he came alone. Why? What does he want? He sits next to me. "What do you want?" I ask coldly. My heart over years grew so cold I feel little warmth. What warmth I do feel it's for my mother. "Feh" Inuyasha replied he too has seen hard times.

But Inuyasha has friends and no reason to be cold, that why I can't figure him out. "Just came here to see if you come to our room to watch movies." I don't trust him. "Why would you invite me?" I ask carefully "Well it just that I-I believe you. You know in that you can see stuff and hear them too; I just want Miroku to believe you too." Inuyasha tells me this and I just can't begin to tell how I feel that someone really believes me. But still my hard heart refused to trust anyone. "…." What could I say, someone really believes me in all my 14 years someone actually believes me.

"Come on Sesshomaru, please just trust me." He takes my hand to picks me up, and drags me away from the fountain in the courtyard. Than leads me to his and his room mates dorm. I personal don't have a room mate, as no one wants anything to do with a wimp who has to sleep with a light on. As I told earlier I don't like being alone especial at night. But what can I do? In their eyes I'm just a freak.

We came to a room at the end of the hall way. I heard someone behind me "how could you…" I turn around to see if I can see them too, but alas this one was only heard. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha calls to me noticing that I stopped. "Just heard someone." I whispered. I never liked this school; just something always felt horribly wrong here in fact I passed out on my first day. It was the school. There was just too much going on here. I've since learn to some what control just what and how I felt. Even then the school seemed always to push me. "You mean you actually heard someone, you have to tell me and Miroku all about it." He opened the door and led me in. It was just what I though a normal Dorm should look like. Messy and with things I rather not know of. The one Miroku seemed to be a bit a Hentai (pervert) he all kinds of hentaic things on his side. I'm guessing that because he was sitting on that side of the room, for all I know it could be Inuyasha's side. "Hey Miroku" he called to his friend. "Guess who I brought?" I wonder what he means by that. The other boy jumped up at his name. "Really….Hey that's great." He seemed excited. He turned to me and blushed "Sorry about the mess." He excuses, then he, Miroku brightens up. "But where all boys aren't we so what doesn't really matter." I nodded.

The mess doesn't bother me much. It just felt good to be wanted. "So," Miroku started "I heard you could see the dead." I swarmed. No one had ever called it that, and I don't like it. Once more I nodded, not really use to talking, I also keep my gaze on the floor. I just couldn't bring myself to meet their eyes. "REALLY!" Miroku seemed excited. I can't see why. "Did you hear that, Inuyasha!" he shouted to roommate. "Yeah, but doesn't talk much do he?" Inuyasha eyed me funny. Miroku laughed at his friend's comment "Neither did you at first, but we all change that." 

To this comment Inuyasha blushed, and Miroku laughed again. While I'm thoroughly confused, and ignored as always. Sometimes I wish I had friends. "So Sesshomaru tell us just what is it you see?" Miroku asks, I feel my voice freeze in throat. I couldn't talk even if I wanted to. Which I don't really want to. "Told ya he don't talk much." Inuyasha said once more remaining us of the truth. "I know what will get him talking….MOVIES!" shouted Miroku as shot up. I can't complain I actually had fun. For the first time in my life I had fun. I mean, I laughed ok actually giggled a little but it's a start.

It was evening when we were done watching movies, and I don't like night or having to walk in the dark. "Hey, Sesshomaru" one of them called. "There something we need from the closet." it was one the called Miroku, and we were cleaning up the room. Well somewhat. It was still quite a mess, but maybe not as much as one now. "Sure." I said. Yeah I actually said something. Shocking isn't it. I went into the closet. "No, not that closet this one over here." Miroku point me to the other closet, one I hadn't really seen before. I think it was behind the T.V.

Inuyasha must have moved the T.V when I was helping Miroku. "Ok." I answered. They were my friends, what do I have to worry about. I went in the closet. When there I call out. "What I'm I looking for?" the door behind me slams shut. I freak out. Because it's dark in here. Haven't I already told you how much I fear the dark, Well I fear it a lot, especial in this school. Then the room booms with voices. It makes me scream, I bam on the door, as hard as I can. I let me out! Please I-I can't take it! You have to! LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME OUT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I know I'm crying now, But I have to get out of here. The voices are going more and more restless, there are also starting to lash out.

I ball up trying to protect myself from the hands that are clawing at me, I'm also sobbing now. The door opens and frees me. They're laughing at me. They're laughing at me! I take off. I ran off as fast as I can. "SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed to me looking confused. Who does he think he's fooling, I know what he did and I bet this was all his idea. I crying harder now. I-I trusted them…. How could I have been this naïve no one would ever be my friend. I was such a fool. 

There was nothing I can do about it. Expect go back to my room and lick my wounds, and revel in my own silence sorrow. I can't believe I trusted them. My tears fall even harder, harder then I'll admit. I just want to crawl in a hole and die. Anything had to be better then this. I run till I can't run anymore then I just break down, I trusted you. How could you. I thought you were my friends. There I had said it and it was identical to what I hear earlier, it wasn't a voice it was a vision, if only I hadn't ignored it. I wouldn't be this teary Mess on the floor.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha calls for me. Hasn't he done enough to me. He sees me on the floor in a sorry ball my face stained with tears, tears he and his bastard friend caused. My arms are cover by many claw marks and fingernail scratches. "Oh Sesshomaru." He looks down at me with pity. Damn you I don't want your pity. "Leave me alone" I growled. He touch my hair gently. I growl deeper. He is not fazed. "Sshshh" Begins to stroke my hair so gently. I start to sob. "It's ok." He says so simply. I start to sob a little harder. "Why are you doing this to me?"

I sob back. He looks at me confused. But his face soon softens to gentle smile. It hurts even more. So I cry more. Why hurt me, then help me. No I won't fall for it any more. I try to get up, but I fall miserably back on the ground. I was mess there was no denying that. Strangely enough Inuyasha caught me. I looked at him with pain glazed eyes, now red from tears I had shed. I hated it when people saw me like this. I hated feeling weak. But there was little I could do now, He had seen me cry. I just wanted to die. "It's alright now, easy take it slow." He said softly as he helped me to my feet. I collapsed again painfully. I was too tired, the attack drain me of all the strength I had. Inuyasha still hang on to me as he knew this could happen. It hurt too much, I couldn't move if I tried. My heart was shattered, It felt like I had a hole in my heart, and with every breathe it hurt worst and worst.

Inuyasha shifted my weight on his shoulders as he lifted me up. "Leave me alone." I moaned, It hurt to see him. "You can't walk; I can't just leave you here." He replied firmly. "And why not everyone else has?" I shout back, as sad as it was no one ever cared about me, many hoped I die so that they would have too hear any more ghost stories about me. They never cared if I fell and couldn't get back up. They'd maybe just antagonize me, farther by kicking me, or cursing me. Worse things have happen to me after all. "Well I'm nothing like everyone else." He replied. 'No your not,' I thought 'for you helped me.'

Those thoughts break my heart farther. The first person to care about me, hurt me. I try so hard not to cry. Kami finally gave me a friend, and he had hurt me. I just wanted to forget, just to become a shadow. A frozen soul that no one could hurt, so what if that made me some emotionless zombie it was better having my heart broken again and again. That how I would live how I have lived, with no help from anyone. I know I'm shaking from pain, pain in heart, pain in body, and the pain deep in my soul for how I have suffered. Inuyasha noticed I was shaking and tried to calm me, but I'm beyond all reason, His kind words only prove to hurt me further.

My breathing sharp and pained, I sobbed some more unwillingly, as he leads me to my room. He's been there once or twice trying in vain just to get me to come out of my shell. I sob on his shoulder as he leads me. I have nothing to hang on to any more, nothing to drive me, to push me. I was dead inside, it was as if I was never alive at all inside. Inside I am nothing. And that hurt most of all. I am worthless, I have a ugly soul, a useless voice, and a empty pained heart that knows nothing. It is true what they say of me, I truly am worthless. "w-what am w-what am I worth."

I cry out in between sobs "nothing." I breathe softly to remind myself of the truth. "No" came a voice it was strong willed, stronger then I would ever be. My vision blurred by tears, and my mind hazy from the attack, that I had forgot Inuyasha was helping me. "Never say that." He told me. "Never believe the lies they tell you." I wanted to believe him, but I-I just can't. "But I am." I whispered back "I have an ugly soul, a useless voice and an empty heart" I added there was no denying that that was me. "No your not!" he tells me with such strength that I didn't think possible. "I seen you and talked to you many times, I seen your forgiving soul, your quite gentle voice, I have even seen your heart once, it's not empty just lonely. But it can heal, and you can come out of the dark! It doesn't have to be this way!" he tells me, "You don't have to be afraid any more, because I-I believe you're a good person deep down and could be a wonderful friend if others just believed in you the way I do!" the words held such power and hit me so hard deep down they also stop my tears and the pity party I was having for myself.

"Your not alone!" this time his voice is softer but still strong, I begin questioning his past in the back of my head. His next words hurt me so much I can't describe it in words. "I would never hurt you." I literally howled in pain. Those five simple words broke me, crushed me completely. I completely collapsed against him it took Inuyasha by surprise. I had no more tears in me to cry but that didn't stop me. I cried and cried, more then I had in long time trying in vain to make the hole in my heart stop hurting.

At was at this point I was nothing. That was how I truly felt. My legs refuse to move any more I laid against Inuyasha, as a withered broken form. He was at a lost of what to do with me as I was for myself. Strangely enough he let me cry against him, he let me, let it all out. It felt strange, here was someone I could depend on, someone who would be there for me. I had never had any one like that before. Maybe I should forgive? Maybe? I'll remember that kind face forever it was so kind and so understanding never had any been as kind as he was to me. Many would have been repelled at my mere touch, but not him. Why? It was all I could ask. Was it just a scheme. I didn't know.

He asked me if I could stand. I replied saying I'll try in between sobs, some how we made it to my room. He took care of my wounds and was so care not to hurt me farther. 'Such kindness,' I thought "Wish there more people like this in the world" I muttered with a sob. Inuyasha smiled at me "You got to know where to look that's all." He told me simply maybe that was simple to him, But I'm only a clairvoyance bastard of a demon with no real family to speak of no one would ever help me again. He made sure I was calm, and no threat to myself with how miserable I felt.

In desperate times people or demons do desperate things. I was so tired. I didn't even know I fell asleep somehow I found so peace there. I remember Inuyasha kind face and gentle words before drifting off, words and a smile I would carry in my heart forever. "You will never be alone again." So simple but so special to me what happen next was lost to the black peaceful void of my dreams….

LPK: (is comically weeping anime style) Oh so sappy I think many of us may have had a time in our lives past or present that this was true, maybe we played the part of Sesshomaru, or maybe kind Inuyasha, or even crule Miroku. But it has happen. Plus I said it was angst didn't I. And there much more where that came from… alright note time.

(1) I'm pulling that idea out of my arise, but hey I figure if they have catholic schools they should a Shinto schools. I don't exactly know why two demons would be going to Shinto school, will one and a half one that is. It was when I wrote this I thought of them as actually people not demon and half demon. I think Sesshomaru is there because he's Clairvoyant. But as for Inuyasha I guess it because he got in trouble at regular school so this is a punishment. As for what a Buddhist monk is doing at a Shinto school, I guess he's just there to find out about the rumors of the existent of a clairvoyant either that or to keep an eye on the school as if they fail they will become a Buddhist School. One of those I believe I like a little of both actually.

(2) If you've read the first chapter you know that there is no way he can know that they are related. That and I guess that Inuyasha see some of himself in Sesshomaru as he too for the longest time imaginable was alone and he know how hard it is to live like this. So he tries to help him come out of his shell. To help Sesshomaru like no one has for him. It's kind of a I'm-still-in-pain in-my-heart-so-I'll-help-someone-who-also-has-this-problem-and-full-that-hole deal going on. It gets kind of crule for Sesshomaru as he doesn't understand how his heart works after all these years alone, some things that happen confuse him to think love, but don't worry none of that here. It's that Sesshomaru begins to care deeply for his care giver. It's not love but he can't tell the different. Yay ) confused hormonal teenage angst! It actually deep friendship, a bond that siblings have, but that's later on it will be fun to see how this works when Kagome enter the picture. It all boils down to Inuyasha needing to be kind just to be kind not to make up for past sins against him. Alright next one

(3) I think I already answered this. See (1) and look for Miroku's name. Wow(looks up at the note and sweat-drops) Gomen Nasi, very sorry for that long note just thought I would explain things better, Oh sorry if I repeat things, I'm one of those people who love to explain things to death sorry but that's how I am. Hope you enjoy… R+R (Read and review) 


	3. Saved from the dark, terms of endearment

Chapter 3

_Saved from the dark, Terms of endearment_

_(Sesshomaru P.O.V)_

I woke up today feeling a little headed and groggy, maybe from all the tears I had shed the day prior. I went to my mirror, to see the mess I was. I groan at the sight. My eyes were still a little puffy, and my hair was just as untidy as ever.

I sighed. I happened to look down at my arms. I saw the bandages placed there by a kind heart. One I would never forget. Oh in my heart of hearts I had hoped that night was merely a nightmare not my sad reality. I sat back on my bed.

Deciding maybe to go back to bed, tell the world to leave me be for this day. To be truthfully I felt like crap, and it appears that I also looked like that. I sat there lost in thought. Err. I didn't want to be up. Someone knocked on my door.

I composted myself as much as I could and when to answer it. I would rather die then let anyone and I mean anyone see me cry or having looked like I cried. It was Inuyasha.

"W-what d-do you want?" I stammered what do you said to a guy who helped you out when no one else would even touch you.

"Hey, just wanted to see if you were alright. Oh and to tell you to get ready we have a trip today, to visit some shrine in the mountains." He said nonchalant as if was any other student, however his words also had concern in there. It touched my heart.

"A-Alright." I stammered again. I stated to feel dizzy. My lightheadedness was coming back. It was more then less likely that it was due to low salt levels, as I had cried so much last night, that was also the source of my headache. Inuyasha saw me wav a little.

"WHOA! HEY!" he caught me before I could do any real harm to myself by falling. "You alright?" he looked at me concerned.

"Yes just low salt." I said in a tone that meant if you tell anyone what I-did-I'll-kill-you. I tried to get back up, I was just so woozy. My legs felt like rubber, the feat was just impossible. Inuyasha saw me struggle trying to stand, he offered to help me. I had no choice but to accept.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked having helped me reach my bed. I nodded tiredly, I was still very tired from the previous night. "

I'll be just fine." I reassured him, through not feeling reassured myself.

"Well if you say so. Look just get ready we have to leave in an hour. I'll come check on you later." He smiled at me brightly, which embarrassed me.

"Look if your not feeling well you should stay here and rest." He said so kindly. It made me blush.

"I-I it's just…" I could finish if I wasn't a big enough loser for having cried, I would be one if told him why I didn't want to stay.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I understand…" he replied, it bugged me how could he understood, no one does. It bugged me when people claim they understand, then have no idea what on earth there bahing about. I just closed up. I said nothing. He must have known that his words somehow affected me.

"If you don't want to tell me is all." He reassured. I continued to stare at the floor.

"Well I'm going to go to breakfast now, I'll save something for you if you like." Inuyasha said getting off the bed.

"You would do that for me?" I asked surprise no one and I mean no have ever done that for me before.

"Yeah" he replied brightly.

"Look just take your time the last thing you need now, is to rush. Especial if your not feeling well." He smiled and headed off, closing the door behind him gently. I was touched by his concern. I really began to doubt if it was really he who betrayed me, who hurt me. I sighed and got up slowly this time as not to fall. I had a feeling in my gut now that today was not going to be any better then the last one. I sighed and got ready.

It took the better part of the hour just to get ready as I had to stop so much cause of my dizziness. I was ready in time to go. Dressed in tradition shrine clothes I like all the others was ready to go. I stood in the back of the line so I wouldn't be seen lest I endure more torment. Here the part I hated we had to loaded on the bus by our last names. Mine was Tenshi. So I was in the middle of everything. Strange enough Inuyasha's last name was Taiso. We were the only ones with t last names. I sat next to him on that trip.

The trip was a nightmare. Catcalls, hiss, and taunts. Yet through it all I kept my emotionless face on. Just looking bored with the world. My stomach growled and I cringed, the sound was so loud that I feared all would hear it. Inuyasha laughed at my reaction.

"Here" he whispered handing me something wrapped in paper. It was a rice ball.

"Sorry it isn't much but it was all I could sneak out." He replied. I smiled weakly, glade for the act of kindness. I ate it calmly although I hadn't eaten since the night before. I wouldn't give them the change to see me doing anything they could possible giving me crap for. I give Inuyasha a half smile the best my cold heart can do as a thank you. He returns the smile happily. I feel my heart warming a little only to be frozen again by him. Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha." He calls to his friend. Who in turn is surprise by Miroku's sudden appearance.

"Oh hey." The two start to get into conversation. I care not for what they said. I want nothing to do with Miroku again so help me Kami. I closed my eyes and lied back in my seat, deterred to at lest get some rest before this day got any worst. Miroku said something to Inuyasha that made them both laugh. I however pay it no mind.

My dreams were invaded by the catcall and rumors, that all those around me continued to whisper, however it Inuyasha who woke me. We were all then loaded off the bus. As soon as I stepped off that bus it felt like the pressure dropped, I became so light headed then all at once collapsed. It was too much, it all faded to black around me. I didn't even feel myself hit the ground. I did however hear the group draw in a quick breathe when I passed out. All of my senses fade to dark as well. The darkness I feared in my heart of hearts enveloped me in suffocating blackness. How long I stayed like this I knew not.

This darkness however was not peaceful no that would have been pleasant but instead this darkness gradually took shape, I was laying somewhere maybe somewhere in the temple. I could see all of it as if I was awake, but something was wrong I couldn't move. I tried and I tried with all my might but it all proved in vain. Creatures that at first I couldn't identify, But soon the dreadful realization hit me. These were the creatures of the underworld. I know I tried to scream, tried to let someone know I was in trouble.

But no sound came from my mouth. The screams were nothing more then dry forced breathes. These creatures they pocked and prodded me with there spears and cut my flesh with sadist blades. I'm crying in pain but no tears could come out. I feel my body being pulled and pushed into places it didn't go. _Please _I'm begging now, I shout in the only place that I can my mind. _STOP! GO AWAY! PLEASE STOP THIS! _I scream this over and over again in my mind. If I scream I won't feel their blades or chains tearing and ripping my flesh from my bones.

Such pain MAKE IT STOP! I feel my body being lifted off the ground, all the wounds I have suffered burn horribly, Whatever has lifted me throws me down hard on the bed roll I laid on, but it doesn't stop there. WHY WON'T IT STOP! Over and Over it throws me and lifts me just to drop me. I never believed it was possible to feel such pain. Finally I lay on the floor with the creatures all around me. NO! PLEASE NO MORE! I try with everything I have to move and this time I'm successful I move my hand.

Oh but it felt so heavy, I don't care I keep moving it. Soon I am able to move my whole arm, and after that my whole body although heavy it moves. I open my eyes, and Scream.

I scream over and over again. What else could I do? My screams brought attention. Attention that brought him to me. Inuyasha was the first to reach me and console me. He sees my arms as well as my legs covered by many cuts, cuts that no hand could have made. These cuts although deep bleed not on the sheets, but bleed a pound Inuyasha discovery, I shake now I'm so heavy with pain I shake bad I vaguely remember the cause of such wounds no I don't want to believe what caused them. Around me they others look on in amazement obviously amazed that the wounds had waited so long to bleed.

Inuyasha talks to me so gentility that I don't feel the others doctoring my wounds. Inuyasha brings something to my mouth.

"Sshshs, here you need to take this it's for the pain." I refuse knowing it will cause me to go back to sleep and that is the last thing I wanted. I lay against him I sob the Pain it was so real and it hurt so much, the pain that horrible pain keeps me from calming down. That's why I cried I cried from pain. I held the top on his haori so tightly not letting him leave me. No not now, please don't leave me now.

"Sshshs, I don't like seeing you in this pain, Please just take it. I promise I won't leave you." He says so softly and kindly. It was because of that promise that I submitted and let him place the pill in my mouth, his hands so soft so warm that I almost wished that they would stay there. I shallow with the water he gave me as well, then lay my head against his chest. Waiting for the pain to quit it's work on my body so it would stop shaking so bad. I didn't felt the pain however it faded from my mind the moment his hand pushed the pill in my mouth.

Their gentle warmth his tender kindness washed the pain away. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me close. I felt myself strife a yawn as my eyes grew heavy, wrapped in the warmth of companionship that I had never really known I drifted off, this time to peaceful dreams…

I awoke alone. My heart felt a little heavy, maybe because he had left me. It just felt so good that someone cared that much about that they would stay with me. He was my friend and the first one I had ever had. I sat up. Noting that I was dressed now in a simple white haori top and a red obi(ribbon wore around the waist) held the outfit together. I looked around the room, I was somewhere in the temple. I didn't like this place it had a dark feeling to it. I could feel the miasma all around me. I shiver then tried to stand my legs wobble weakly under me, threaten to fall. So I sit back down tired. I look at my legs, that were bandaged up as were my arms. I brought my knees up to my chest then buried my head in them aspirated. It was all so unclear as to what had transpired and to have caused me so much pain.

"Hey" it was Inuyasha. He had linens in his hands. He sat down next me.

"How are you feeling?" he touches my forehead, I know I blushed.

"You're a little warm." He smiled. "But you seem ok." He removed the covers.

"I need to look at your wounds." He then removed the bandages on my legs, slowly and carefully, it still hurt a little.

"Easy now." He said softly. I wince a little but stayed calm.

"Don't worry you didn't miss anything. It was all bah, bah sight seeing thing." He said nonchalant. It was nice to have someone to talk to. I was even better that he wasn't asking about what had happen earlier.

"A-are they talking about it?" I asked carefully. He knew of which I spoke. Inuyasha looks away for a moment.

"Yeah there's been some talk." He said solemnly. I look away also and asked

"Please tell me about it." He looks at me I nodded then he says.

"Have you ever heard of the tale of the twins of white temple? We were told about it after you were predisposed. You been out for 5 hours Sesshomaru, it 10 in the morning this Tuesday. I just came back from class." His words gave me a lot to think about.

"I-I never heard it?" I asked about the story. Knowing that I would be given hell for having missed class today, honestly the amount of time I do go to class is can easily fit in a 2 hour time fame. Serious it one thing or another and I always, always miss class.

"Well" he started. Having changed the bandages on my legs and was moving to my arms next.

"The legend says that this temple was once home to two twin brothers there names were Tensumi and Tetsumi. They say that in the time of warring states, those twins where found in field covered in snow not far from this temple." He looked at me for a minute then turned back to his work.

"They both had snow-white hair and blue eyes, it was Tensumi however that was the most beautiful, they say that his hair was so white that it made the clouds in the sky or the snow on the ground look dingy in compares, and his eyes so light blue that they were said to glow ethereally." I was awed by the description surely these boys were not human. Perhaps demon or at the very lest half demon, as half demon can be beautiful, I voice this. But to this Inuyasha shook his head no.

"No they were human and as human as you can be." It mystified me further.

"What of these boys? Surely their tale is not a happy one?" to this he agreed.

"It isn't." he took a deep breathe then continued. "Tensumi was the oldest in our terms but youngest in theirs. He was also the most powerful of the brothers. And he had trouble with a cruel destiny. Tetsumi by the stories' description was a total jerk. He had friends and was a jerk about it, at one point when they were kids. Tetsumi told Tensumi to die. It hurt the older brother to hear this. In fact Tetsumi tried to kill Tensumi many times saying he was a disgrace and need to die. Poor Tensumi had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. So he ran away but told his brother that he was always welcomed in his heart. At one point Tensumi came back saying that he needed Tetsumi so much. And that jerk you know what he said?" Inuyasha was so upset at this point he was shaking, I put my hand on his shoulder to help calm him amazingly enough he put his hand over mine and squeezed it I know then that I was definitely blushing. He held my hand and continued now calmer.

"He said you may need me, but I never need you. He then slapped him. Can you believe that his family his only family that needed his help the most and he slapped him and turned him away that bastard!" he growled proving his displease farther.

"…" I had my share of problems but at lest I'm loved, I could only imagine how horrible it would be to be unloved and alone. Poor Tensumi knew pain that I couldn't and wouldn't hopeful never experience.

"Everyone believes what happened to you was the curse of the temple. Tetsumi's hatred and Tensumi's pain, is what its called some bad things happened here, in fact Tensumi almost died here. Although he didn't die he still suffered greatly here, pain cause by his own twin Tetsumi's hatred for him." he explained and looked up at me. I tried to look away not use to meeting other people's eyes, but he pulled my eyes back on him, this was obviously very important. "That pain and these cuts you suffered from, that you went through was the same as Tensumi's, it was said that Tetsumi and his friends jumped Tensumi, beating and torturing the crap out of him in this very temple, they say it was an unfortunate accident, that they had mistaken him for a very dangerous guy that need to be killed." said Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Man, accident my foot! They were after him alright, all they were doing was covering there own asses, as jumping people for no coherent reason was a crime, even if no one liked the guy." Inuyasha added snorting. I couldn't understand why everyone would hate someone; Tensumi must have been very unluckily and very sad.

"Why would they hurt him so much?" I asked, knowing that humans rarely needed a reason to hurt others.

"That's just it, no one knows. The temple that raised them was almost Tensumi's grave, I mean that's it, game over. In fact many still wonder why, what piece of the puzzle are we still missing." he shrugged his shoulders. I when into thought, why was this pain happening to me, last time I checked I saw and heard spirits not felt their pain, and if Tensumi didn't die here, then why was I feeling his pain…It made no sense.

"Hey Sesshomaru." he called to me.

"Yes" I answered.

"Everyone is talking about it…" he said his voice getting a little lower.

"What is it they are talking about?" I was curious to say the lest, although I was almost certain the thing they were talking about was at how weak I was. Inuyasha gave me answer I would never forget.

"That you are Tensumi…"

LPK: Yeah cliffhanger! I love those! Alright note time, just two notes today. (1) This can happen in real life it ain't a disease, just a normal every day thing, it is called Sleep Paralysis, they feeling where you half awake half asleep, so the body is paralyzed, sometimes people hallucinate terrible things like monsters or aliens or maybe even demons.

Obviously Sesshomaru's sleep paralysis isn't normal. That was mainly due to effect, to make his pain more real. ( 2) Everyone believe that it is because Sesshomaru clairvoyant, that he has to be the reincarnated lonely shrine boy, which may just be true (I ain't saying yes and I ain't saying no) that is the reason he felt the pain. So they say he is cursed by Tetsumi hatred and Tensumi's pain, meaning that it was Tetsumi's hatred for Tensumi that cause Tensumi such pain. They feel that history will repeat itself in Sesshomaru. Wow! this one wasn't half as long as the first one…so I'm getting better at this… Hope you Read and Review


End file.
